


A Hard Rain's Gonna Fall

by thequidditchpitch_archivist



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Book 6: Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince, Book 7: Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows, Drabble, Post-War, Tragedy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-11-08
Updated: 2008-11-08
Packaged: 2018-10-27 14:40:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 377
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10811061
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thequidditchpitch_archivist/pseuds/thequidditchpitch_archivist
Summary: If only I could tell her; if only she could hear.





	A Hard Rain's Gonna Fall

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Annie, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Quidditch Pitch](http://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Quidditch_Pitch), which went offline in 2015 when the hosting expired, at a time I was not able to renew it. I contacted Open Doors, hoping to preserve the archive using an old backup, and began importing these works as an Open Doors-approved project in April 2017. Open Doors e-mailed all authors about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact us using the e-mail address on [The Quidditch Pitch collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/thequidditchpitch/profile).

 don't know what holds me to this graveyard, but regardless, I am here. Day after day, waiting and watching.

At first, I was happy that she came. It had been so long since I'd seen anyone but Mum and Dad. Mum came daily to cry over my lost life and Dad was often at her side. I had spent countless days and nights waiting to see Georgie and knowing that he wouldn't come. That was the problem with knowing someone the way I knew him; surprises were few and far between.

I heard her footsteps as they sloshed across the wet ground, but didn't bother to look up. It would only be Mum again come to cry over my headstone. Only, this time, it wasn't.

The rain had caused her bushy hair to frizz to the point that nothing could tame it. She was the last person I expected to see. What was Hermione Granger doing at my grave?

She dropped to her knees in front of my headstone and I followed suit beside her. How I wished she could see me. Her fingers traced the letters etched in the stone that spelled my name. I reached out to touch her, but my hand only passed right through.

"I'm sorry," she whispered, resting her forehead against the stone as the rain trickled down her face.

"Sorry for what?" I asked. I wanted so much for her to hear me; I needed to know her answer. Was it too much to hope that it was because she cared? Why? Why was she sorry?

She leaned forward, as though in answer to my question and pressed her lips to the cold stone, and I saw the tears escape her eyes. She stood and looked toward the heavens as the raindrops struck her face and I wished, oh how I wished that I, too, could feel that rain.

She turned to leave and whispered the words 'I love you.'

"I love you, too," I shouted. "I always have." I want to grab her, shake her, make her hear me. But, she is gone far too soon.

The rain, it comes harder and faster. Once again, I am alone. And, for a twin, that is its own kind of agony.

~Fin.~


End file.
